The Rickshank Rickdemption/Gallery
Screenshots Cold open s3e1 shoney's.png s3e1 rick explaining.png s3e1 rick talking.png s3e1 jerry interrupted.png s3e1 jerry stripping.png s3e1 jerry folding up.png s3e1 flattery.png s3e1 RickandBug.png s3e1 Cornvelious Daniel.png s3e1 fart 1.png s3e1 rick laughing.png s3e1 fart 2.png s3e1 fart 3.png s3e1 mature rick.png s3e1 rick strapped down.png s3e1 poor daniel.png s3e1 smartest man in the universe.png Back on Earth s3e1 earth changed.png Galactic Federation Jerry.png s3e1 fam eating.png s3e1 jerry had no idea what he's doing.png s3e1 drunk beth.png s3e1 family butler.png ConroyFeedingPills.png s3e1 summer fed up.png s3e1 fist slam beth.png s3e1 oblivious jerry.png s3e1 beth crying.png s3e1 rick and daniel at booth.png s3e1 daniel casual.png s3e1 daniel turned on.png s3e1 rick face 1.png s3e1 rick face 2.png s3e1 starting to crack.png s3e1 mysterious backstory.png s3e1 daniel profile.png s3e1 rick behind glass.png s3e1 rick heartbroken.png s3e1 team fail.png s3e1 get to say goodbye.png Delicious Sezchuan McNugget sauce s3e1 summer searching.png s3e1 desperate summer.png s3e1 summer thinks like rick.png s3e1 morty concerned.png s3e1 morty stopping summer.png s3e1 summer not keeping calm.png s3e1 summer mad.png s3e1 morty shouting.png s3e1 ghoulish overkill.png s3e1 digging up bodies.png s3e1 summer dig.png s3e1 summer dig2.png s3e1 summer dig3.png Replacement Rick (S3E1).png s3e1 rick driving.png s3e1 rick ordering.png s3e1 mcdonald's.png s3e1 ITS DELICIOUS.png s3e1 6910.png s3e1 young rick testing.png s3e1 blue portals.png s3e1 throwing apple.png s3e1 disappointed young rick.png s3e1 other rick visit.png s3e1 other rick explains portal tech.png s3e1 throwing crispy apple.png s3e1 turned on david.png s3e1 old portal gun design.png s3e1 summer find gun.png s3e1 morty gon puke.png s3e1 glowing.png s3e1 summer an gun rain.png s3e1 forboding.png s3e1 portal gun.png s3e1 summer thinks rick is a hero.png s3e1 hero rick.png s3e1 summer shrug.png s3e1 conroy umbrella.png s3e1 conroy evil.png s3e1 conroy red light.png s3e1 alarmed.png s3e1 dragging summer and morty.png s3e1 morty portal guns conroy.png s3e1 other side of portal.png s3e1 ass world.png s3e1 morty and summer hanging on.png s3e1 jerry and summer to the rescue.png s3e1 spear point.png s3e1 hunger games summer.png s3e1 summer summer morty.png s3e1 c-137.png See Rick's messes s3e1 dreading rick.png s3e1 framing.png s3e1 im good.png s3e1 he leaves.png s3e1 rick's WIFE?.png s3e1 smiling ricky.png s3e1 holding hands.png s3e1 diane.png s3e1 wrecked house.png s3e1 sitting down for a meal.png s3e1 cronenberg roast.png s3e1 feral beth.png s3e1 jerry holding portal gun.png s3e1 stinks of rick.png s3e1 smash happy fam.png s3e1 portal gun wrecked.png s3e1 jerry points.png s3e1 she goes.png s3e1 council comes.png s3e1 cronen fam.png s3e1 jerry frozen.png s3e1 beth wide eyes.png s3e1 guards shoot.png s3e1 shoots summer.png s3e1 frozen summer.png s3e1 morty says stop.png s3e1 recognition sets.png s3e1 summer explains.png s3e1 boo yah.png s3e1 boo nah?.png Tragic origin story s3e1 ready to go.png s3e1 happy family.png s3e1 delicious sauce.png s3e1 rick doesn't wanna see.png s3e1 wide eyed youngin.png s3e1 portal bomb.png s3e1 beth and diane surprised.png s3e1 blown up diane and beth.png s3e1 garage explodes.png s3e1 dizzy rick.png s3e1 NOOOOO.png s3e1 rick's trauma.png s3e1 calculating.png s3e1 death of a good man.png s3e1 portal gun 1.0.png s3e1 galactic phone.png s3e1 data transferred.png s3e1 mission accomplished.png s3e1 hes ready to go.png s3e1 was a trick.png s3e1 IT WAS A TRICK.png s3e1 never left shoneys.png s3e1 rick got you.png s3e1 a fake backstory.png s3e1 rick is a butt.png s3e1 godly rick.png s3e1 irl rick.png s3e1 transferred to david.png s3e1 good rick impression.png s3e1 bug general.png s3e1 code to level 9.png s3e1 telling him code.png s3e1 rick seals.png Seal Team Rick.png s3e1 seal team shoots.png s3e1 mohawk rick shoots.png s3e1 rick's new plan.png s3e1 transfer to rick body.png s3e1 shocked ricks.png s3e1 cornrows rick.png s3e1 badass rick.png s3e1 point blank.png s3e1 rick leaves.png Galactic Federation Prison.png Destroying the Citadel of Ricks s3e1 citadel.png s3e1 bunch of new ricks.png s3e1 mortabel and mortipper.png s3e1 fish rick and morty.png s3e1 rick hates himself.png s3e1 dismayed sum and mort.png s3e1 rick driving to citadel.png s3e1 seeing course.png s3e1 talk to high rank.png s3e1 speaking.png s3e1 see course.png s3e1 jury rigged transfer.png s3e1 good enuff.png s3e1 transfer to higher rick.png s3e1 trial.png s3e1 reading crimes.png s3e1 lawyer morty.png s3e1 not fair.png s3e1 he's fun morty.png s3e1 jealous of rick.png s3e1 see my pog collection.png s3e1 summer surprised.png s3e1 rick portrait.png s3e1 worried ricks.png Citadel of Rick Teleportation Room.png s3e1 button press.png s3e1 plan coming togther.png s3e1 citadel teleporting.png s3e1 citadel in federation.png s3e1 going to a shit.png s3e1 under attack.png s3e1 lawyer bail.png s3e1 violence.png s3e1 eye pop.png s3e1 salesman rick.png s3e1 cyclops rick.png s3e1 hammer morty.png s3e1 poor hammer morty.png S3E1 Prison & Citadel.png s3e1 rick disguised as rick.png s3e1 ricks scared.png s3e1 it's c-137.png s3e1 i get his summer.png s3e1 closed door.png s3e1 suited up.png s3e1 very scared ricks.png s3e1 hot rick.png s3e1 electrocute rick.png RicktiminusDeath.png Rick Showdown.png s3e1 shoot her.png s3e1 summer at gunpoint.png s3e1 summer hostage.png s3e1 encouraging to shoot.png s3e1 summer crying.png s3e1 summer crying2.png s3e1 mexican standoff.png s3e1 morty kills rick.png s3e1 summer shocked.png s3e1 summer trembling.png s3e1 smug rick.png s3e1 smug rick shot.png s3e1 cool shot.png s3e1 morty in disbelief.png s3e1 fake gun note.png s3e1 good thing morty saw that....png Toppling a government and a home s3e1 terror rick.png s3e1 dead everywhere.png s3e1 unfinished business.png s3e1 running.png s3e1 plans.png s3e1 almost proud.png s3e1 destroy a goverment.png s3e1 alien whitehouse.png s3e1 galactic president.png s3e1 big news everybody.png s3e1 bad news.png s3e1 for money.png s3e1 cracked outer layer.png s3e1 gooey inside.png s3e1 clothes for money.png s3e1 jerrys job place.png s3e1 anarchy.png s3e1 jerry frightened.png s3e1 fighting over clothes.png s3e1 jerry crawl.png s3e1 alien blasting off.png s3e1 jerry still crawling.png s3e1 goldenfold underground.png s3e1 viva la revolution.png s3e1 wrecked hood.png s3e1 beth aghast.png s3e1 flying off aliens.png s3e1 beth and jerry together.png s3e1 never leave again.png s3e1 him or me.png s3e1 awkward silence.png s3e1 awkward stare.png s3e1 dont mess with a man's garage.png s3e1 Fly Code.png s3e1 rick glad.png s3e1 fake sincerity.png s3e1 not your burden.png s3e1 beth smiling.png s3e1 wink rick.png s3e1 better for all.png s3e1 look morty.png s3e1 rick points.png s3e1 pilot callback.png s3e1 9 seasons.png s3e1 rick please.png s3e1 rick scaring morty.png End tag s3e1 StGloopyNoopsHospital.png Tammy in Intergalactic Federation Uniform.png Tammy Controlling "Phoenix-Person".png Tammy Controlling "Phoenix-Person" 2.png Videos Promotional videos Inside 'The Rickshank Redemption' Rick and Morty Adult Swim Production videos 301 SQ06 Rick and Morty - Storyboards Citadel Mayhem - S3E1 Production art Promotional art S3e1 Peter Slavik promo.jpg|By background artist, Peter Slavik. Character designs S3e1 Elisa Phillips pheonix person.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips military personel.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips military crew.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips dianne.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips cronenberg beth.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips cammander rick.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips beth turn arounds.jpg s3e1 Justin Noel hunger games summer and ballsack Jerry.jpg s3e1 Justin Noel explode.jpg s3e1 Maximus Julius Paulson david.gif s3e1 Maximus Julius Paulson dead rick.jpg s3e1 Brent Noll Conroy.gif s3e1 Brent Noll 3d model Conroy.jpg s3e1 Brent Noll Conroy.jpg s3e3 Maximus Julius Pauson pheonix person.jpg s3e1 Justin Noel poses.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips conroy destroyed.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips original beth.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips dead alien pedestrians.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips dead gromflamites.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips dead office workers.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips dead ricks and gromflamites.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips gromflamites shot.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips prison break and citadel battle.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips smashed aliens.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips seal team ricks.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips diane and young beth.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips conroy hanging.jpg Prop designs S3e1 Elisa Phillips rick fighter ships.jpg S3e1 Elisa Phillips fighter ship.jpg s3e1 Justin Noel mcdonalds sezchuan mcnuggets.png s3e1 Brent Noll Original portal gun turnaround.jpg s3e1 Kyle Capps broken porta gun.jpg Storyboards S3e1 Erica Hayes boards1.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards2.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards3.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards4.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards5.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards6.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards7.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards8.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards9.jpg S3e1 Erica Hayes boards10.jpg Background art S3e1 bri background6.jpg S3e1 bri background5.jpg S3e1 bri background4.jpg S3e1 bri background3.jpg S3e1 bri background2.jpg S3e1 bri background1.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg10.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg9.png S3e1 Tommy Scott bg8.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg7.png S3e1 Tommy Scott bg6.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg5.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg4.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg3.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg2.jpg S3e1 Tommy Scott bg.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 galleries